The Rainbow and I
by MissFlight
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Pinkie and I", starring Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie in their own musical of their very complicated and outrageous love lives. It would be pretty boring if it wasn't complicated and outrageous, no? Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie WARNING: This story contains singing ponies...I did mention musical, right?


**Author's Note: **Congratulations, if you're here that must mean you have survived the first fanfic The Pinkie and I…

Don't worry, the ride ends here.

As for how this sequel came about in the first place...my overactive imagination had struck again, though this time I had even more trouble than usual making sense of it. It took months of planning.

Dreams can be so weird, ya know? One time I even had a dream of an alligator in a lake and it was so creepy, just staring at me in the water, and then the next day my dad and sister were complaining about how they had to leave our local lake early because there was an alligator passing the swimming boundaries. Coincidence?

Maybe…maybe not…

I do not own the ponies.

WARNING: This story contains femslash and singing ponies that may be disturbing to some viewers. Viewer Discretion is Advised.

**Chapter 1**

Pinkie Pie was deep asleep, tucked into her bed with only her blanket and fuzzy nightcap to comfort her. Her eyes stirred rapidly beneath her closed lids as she struggled to find a light.

~Dream Scene~

_It was cold-that was all she could register at this point, because it was also dark._

_So very dark. _

_She would lift a hoof off the ground, wavering on whether or not she should take a step forward. But then something inside her, mostly likely her survival skills, would make her take a step back instead. But she also instinctively knew she had to be quiet while she was doing it._

_Because there was something out there, lurking in the dark._

_She didn't know what it was, couldn't even hear it breathing, she only knew that something was out there and its intentions were impure._

_And, somehow, not knowing what was stalking the night made the whole situation all the more frightening. _

_Some ponies might think that ignorance was bliss; that it was better for her not to know-that it was something she couldn't possibly ever imagine. But those ponies did not know her…they did not know how many times she had, as a little filly, cried from all the ghosties that came out to play at night; ghosties that her bare imagination had conjured up. _

_That was, of course, before she learned to laugh._

_But how could she laugh at this ghostie if she could not even see it?_

_And then she heard a low growl, the kind of noise Rarity's cat, Opalescence, would make when defending her favorite toy mouse or at least somewhere in the neighborhood of that. _

_And, somehow, the sound tickled the back of her memory, though she couldn't understand why it was familiar to her._

_After the first growl came another, and another, until she was sure it was coming off to her left. She took two hesitant steps back and the growls mysteriously stopped._

_She stood stock still, her brow dripping with nervous sweat. Had she set off a trapdoor? Was the creature gone?_

_No…she could faintly hear the sound of sharp clicks on the floor now, getting closer and closer into her range of hearing…_

_It knew where she was._

_She started backing away quickly with total abandon. She had to get away. She had to…_

_The clicks started coming at a faster pace and then she backed into a wall._

_She gasped, and groped around behind her for a doorknob, a lightswitch, anything. _

_But the creature was already there, she could feel it looming over her now, its hot breath raising goosebumps on her skin._

_The last thing she heard was a voice saying "Good girl," before the creature tore her to pieces._

~End of Dream Scene~

Pinkie Pie awoke in bed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she took great gasps of air. But she didn't scream; she no longer ever screamed. No…nightmares did not have that effect on her anymore.

It was a good thing, too…ever since the baby Cakes' moved in, she had been worried her frequent nightmares would one day get the best of her and she'd let loose a bloodcurdling scream, effectively waking them and possibly the dead, even passing along nightmares of their own.

But now the nightmares didn't bother her as much. They were all the same, predictable scenario, making them seem safer in her mind.

All the same, she _did_ wish they'd stop.

She sighed and got up from bed, not even glancing to the other side to see if Rainbow Dash was there. She never was; therefore, she was just another predictable thing in her life. She was never there to comfort her after the nightmare ended, instead her absence seemed to prolong it. But she didn't blame her, not even once. She knew why she sneaked away during the night.

It had nothing to do with her, of course. It was just the simple fact that she was a pegasus and the same bed springs that Pinkie adored were a constant irritation to Rainbow Dash's back and wings.

Pinkie Pie realized this when she had started to complain of getting cramps, yet she never said she would leave. But Pinkie Pie knew she did. Just after Rainbow Dash had thought Pinkie had fallen asleep, she'd quietly crawl out from under the sheets, open the window, and take off to find a nice, comfy cloud somewhere else.

She always managed to wake up early enough to return, though; in an attempt to reassure Pinkie that she'd been there the whole night.

And Pinkie Pie knew how hard it must be for her to wake up so early just to do that for her sake so she always made them a nice breakfast afterwards.

All of the miserable nights would never outweigh the nice things...the nice smiles, the nice conversations, the nice kisses...It was a nice life with Rainbow Dash.

She smiled tiredly, hanging her fuzzy light blue nightcap on her bedpost. She was on her way to her dresser when her hoof caught onto something. She looked down and saw it was her Mare-Do-Well costume's cape.

She smiled fondly at it, remembering how powerful and desirable she had felt wearing the disguise in front of Rainbow Dash. The memories were so piquant that she was beginning to seriously consider wearing it for old time's sake but finally decided there was no point in donning it if there was nopony around to impress. Instead, she put it back under her empty bed with the rest of the costume and picked up a stray party hat, beginning to bounce along to a song only her heart could hear.

"The real me is a lonely girl with her party hat on and an open heart,

Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl,

The real me used to laugh all night, at the top of my lungs, just talking about love,

But lately I've been jaded, life got so complicated,

I start thinking about it,"

While meandering her room, she also found the two tacky '80's outfits, complete with wigs, she and Rainbow Dash wore to prank Fluttershy. She giggled to herself at the memory of Fluttershy's baffled and embarrassed face.

"I almost forgot what it was like,

To know what it feels like,

'Cause with you,

I can let my mane down,

I can say anything crazy,

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground,"

After putting the outfits away, she happened to spot Rainbow Dash's flight goggles hanging precariously from the windowsill. She picked that up and breathed on the glass in order to fog it up and then wiped it clean, grinning at her messy reflection while the memories of yesterday afternoon came flooding in.

"With nothing but cake batter on,

I never felt so beautiful,

As I do now,

Now that I'm with you,"

She sighed happily, hugging the eyewear to her chest.

"You speak and it's like a song,

And just like that all my walls come down,"

She started reminiscing on the Square Dance Party, how everything had changed since then, and her body began dancing of its own accord. She continued swaying and bouncing as if she weren't actually alone, as if she were back at Sweet Apple Acres with Rainbow Dash.

However, just as she was getting into it, she noticed a picture frame of them that had probably been knocked down from the bedside table when Rainbow Dash made a beeline for the window. It was of them after the Canterlot Wedding, her mouth full of cake while Rainbow Dash was rolling her eyes off to the side, the exaggerated caption "you're disgusting!" underneath. She laughed quietly.

"It's like a private joke, just meant for us to know,"

She put it back into its proper place with a graceful spin and satisfied nod.

She then went to her dresser, giggling at her morning mane in the mirror. She licked her hoof to slick back her untamed mane until it bounced back into its normal style. She then picked up a blue feather that resided on the tabletop, skimming over the familiar texture of the afterfeather and barbs that she had worn down over the past year until finally placing it behind her ear. She never went anywhere without it these days.

Wearing the feather, she began to hum on her way to the bath.

"I relate to you naturally,

Everypony else just fades away,

Sometimes it's hard to breathe,

Just knowing you found me,"

She clutched her chest and leaned against the wall, sighing dreamily, before slipping inside her bathroom.

"'Cause I'm still thinking about it,

Almost forgot what it was like-

Do you know what it feels like?

'Cause with you,"

She turned on the bath, dipped in a bottle of bubble bath, and watched the warm water fill the tub & the bubbles swarm up like a giant balloon. She then went to the sink to thoroughly brush her teeth until the warm steam enticed her over to the bath again. She continued singing her heart's song all the while.

"I can let my mane down,

I can say anything crazy,

I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground,"

She slid into the bath, giggling at the bubbles that rose up to meet her.

"With nothing but bath bubbles on,

I never felt so beautiful

As I do now,

Now that I'm with you,"

She relaxed into the back of the tub, soaking in the fact that she was dating her best friend and everything couldn't be more perfect.

She would indulge in the bath water's soothing warmth for a long time until finally heading downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know this chapter is boring and not much happens except Pinkie singing about RD, as is tradition, but it gets darker from here on out. So, this was meant to be the happy chapter before the less-happy parts...

Okay, I feel like I should remind you guys that since The Pinkie and I took place before Season 2, all of Season 2's canon episodes would have happened a bit differently in this story's alternate universe. It might not have been much...but with Pinkie and Dash as a established couple...I dunno.

I still can't believe I finally got around to writing my own fanfiction creations; I never thought I'd actually have something new or interesting to add to any respectful fandom's pools of fan generated literature that wasn't already canon or overused.

One day I am going to try and write a normal fanfic…

I do not own Jessica Simpson's song, "With You"


End file.
